Secret Of a Heart that doesn't Exist
by cat something
Summary: disaat luhan menyukai xiumin, tapi digantungkan dan disaat Luhan nyaman dengan Kai tetapi Kai sudah memiliki Sehun. apakah yang akan terjadi sama Luhan? Luhan suka xiumin, xiumin ngantunggin Luhan... Luhan suka Kai, Kai sudah punya Sehun... Cast : Luhan, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin
1. Chapter 1

SECRET OF A HEART THAT DOESN'T EXIST

Teaser

Cast : luhan, kai, little bit sehun

Support cast : baca aja ye, mash anak-anak exo kog

Is this what you called sexual confusion?

Aku menyukai perempuan saat high school, dia sangat cute dan cantik. Kita selalu bersama-sama Aku punya perasaan yang baik saat aku bersama dengan perempuan itu

Dia menginginkan aku untuk menunggu, jadi aku mengunggunya selama tiga tahun.

Tapi saat kuliah aku berhenti menunggunya.

Karena...

Sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu rasa yang berbeda dengan sunbeku. Dia orang yang baik, tapi dia laki-laki.

Bisakah kamu memberitahuku, apakah yang terjadi padaku sekarang?

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

SECRET OF A HEART THAT DOESN'T EXIST

Cerita ini remake dan ada yang cat tambah-tambahin biar tambah greget dari drama thailand "Club Friday 5" yang judulnya "Secret of a Heart that doesn't Exist" yang berdasarkan kisah nyata, sekedar informasi itu drama ada 4 episode yang menceritakan seorang cowok yang terjerembab akan cinta yang menurut orang-orang itu salah. Hehehe crita aslinya tentang homo juga, pemainnya ada yang mirip sehun juga. Kekeke... Jadi kalo yang belom tau and mau liat, cari aja di youtube udah komflit ada engsubnya juga... and the story begin...

Cast : Luhan, Kai, Sehun. Lukai, HunKai

Support cast : xiumin (gs), kris, siwon

Rate : T-M

Bakal mbosenin yakin

*catsomething*

Luhan POV

Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan, aku namja usia 17 tahun. aku punya teman wanita dan aku menyukainya sejak smp, aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi wanita itu memintaku untuk menunggu selama tiga tahun. Aku menunggunya selama itu, aku dan dia sering jalan bareng, share tugas, makan bareng, pulang bareng dan melakukan banyak hal bareng-bareng. namanya xiumin.

*waktu sma*

Disaat aku sedang bermain bola bersama teman-temanku, xiumin datang kelapangan dan menontonku bermain bola. Dan disaat bola keluar lapangan xiumin mengambilnya dan menendangnya kedalam lapangan. Aku senang sekali saat dia tersenyum sangat manis hingga aku senyum senyum sendiri melihatnya dan menjadi bahan candaan teman-temanku.

"aku harus pergi" kataku minta ijin ke teman-teman. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa kamu berhenti bermain lu?" kkata xiumin dengan wajah yg dibuat acuh

"kau menungguku" kataku dengan senyum sumringah.

"wew, kata siapa aku menunggumu?" jawabnya acuh.

"oh, kamu tidak menungguku? Mmmm.. Kamu mau makan sesuatu? Aku laper min" walaupun sedikit kesel tapi aku ga bisa marah sama xiumin, aku tetap tersenyum dan menggandeng tangannya menuju cafe dekat sekolah, tanpa persetujuannya dan xiumin tetap mengikutiku.

Di cafe

Aku memesan 2 cherry cake, dan pesanan datang.

"waw, so cute lu, gomawo" kata xiumin sumringah

"hehehe... damai banget hati ini lihat senyummu min" batinku...

"lu?"

"hmmm"

"apa kamu pernah mendengar cerita ini?"

"apa?"

"katanya siapa yang bisa mengikat batang cerry ini saat memakannya, itu bererti orang itu sangan profesional menggunakan lidahnya. kekeke" ucap xiumin diakiri dengan kekehan manja

"can you do it?" lanjutnya sambil menyuapkan cherry itu kemulutku

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya, mencobanya sambil saling menatap mata, tersenyum, sesekali aku melihat bibir cherrynya yang selalu sukses membuat hatiku gak karuan.

Hingga tanpa sadar wajahku mendekatinya dan semakin dekat, dekat dan ch..

"oppaku sudah datang lu, aku duluan ya byeee..." pamitnya, meletakan batang ceri yang ternyata sudah terikat sempurna, aku hanya cengo melihat kepergiannya dan melihat batang cherry itu. Aku bandingkan dengan batang cherryku yg lurus aja, ya dapat diambil kesimpulan aku tidak pernah berciuman.

Xiumin adalah cewek pertama yang aku sukai.

Aku bertanya padanya, sebenarnya hubungan kita seperti apa?. Xiumin bilang kepadaku untuk menunggu saat yang tepat. Aku menunggunya selama 3 tahun dan aku memutuskan untuk tetap mengingatnya.

Saat masuk kuliah, aku tidak satu sekolah dengan xiumin lagi, tidak ada teman dari sekolah lamaku juga, aku memutuskan masuk teknik mesin. Dan saat itu aku merasakan jatuh cinta lagi.

Aku merasakan hal yang sangat aneh saat sedang praktek ngelas, tanpa sengaja tanganku terkena cipratan api. Aku berteriak "Awww..." dan reflek meniupi lukaku.

Dan kakak kelasku langsung menolongku, memegang tanganku, menatapku dan berkata "are you okay?" aku tidak dapat berkata-kata mataku sudah berkaca-kaca karena ini, ya memang aku tidak tahan sakit tapi aku berusaha tidak menumpahkan airmataku. "sakitkah lu?" lanjutnya. "ne, hyung".

Nama hyung itu adalah kris. Kris hyung membantuku mengobati lukaku dengan putih telor, dia mengolesinya sambil meniupinya. Kami mengobrol ini itu banyak sekali, hingga suatu malam kris hyung menginap di apartemenku. Aku merasa sanagt senang berada di dekatnya, jantungku juga berdetak tak sesuai irama disaat tidur tanpa sadar kris hyung memelukku dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, aku ingin membalik tapi tanpa sengaja malah aku menggenggam kesejatiannya.

FREEZZE

Aku merasa kaku saat itu hingga bunyi pesan membuatku sadar. Ternyata dari xiumin.

Pukul 24.45

From : xiumin

Sudah tidur lu?

To: Xiumin

Belum..

From : xiumin

Maukah kau mengetahui tentang isi hatiku?

Aku berpikir sejenak, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri

5 minute kemudian

To : xiumin

Maaf, aku tidak ingin tau minnie.

Gila memang, aku menyakitinya. Aku tahu tapi aku juga tidak tahu dengan isi hatiku dengan reaksi aku alami saat ini, ini sungguh membingungkan. Aku tak tah harus bercerita dengan siapa. Aku berpikir untuk membuat status di sebuah situs tempat orang mencurahkan isi hatinya dan dapat dibaca oleh seluruh dunia tanpa harus berteman. Aku buka situs itu dan mulai mengetik

"Is this what you called sexual confusion?

Aku menyukai perempuan saat high school, dia sangat cute dan cantik. Dia menginginkan aku untuk menunggu, jadi aku mengunggunya selama tiga tahun. dan saat kuliah aku berhenti menunggunya. Sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu rasa yang berbeda dengan sunbeku. Dia orang yang baik tapi dia laki-laki. Dan sekarang aku punya teman dekat perempuan, kami selalu bersama-sama. Aku punya perasaan yang baik saat aku bersama dengan perempuan itu. Bisakah kamu memberitahuku, apakah yang terjadi padaku sekarang?"

Tidak ada satu menit banyak yang memberika komentar hingga saat aku membaca salah satu komentar ynag membuatku tertarik, isinya adalah "aku rasa kamu sudah tau jawabannya, tapi kamu tidak yakin" sebuah komentar dari akun kim kai. Aku mebalas komennya "sepertinya" . dan dia mengkomen lagi "jadilah seperti yang kamu inginkan dan lakukanlah seperti yang kamu ingin lakukan, jadi kamu tidak akan menyesalinya".

Berdasarkna saran dari kim kai, kau memutuskan untuk mengakiri semuanya. Menjauhakn diri dari kris hyung dan juga xiumin. Mungkin lebih tepatnya xiumin yang menjauhiku, terlihat dia hanya melirikku saat kami berpas-pasan dijalan, ya aku tau itu karena sms waktu malam itu.

Malam harinya aku kembali online dan membuka akunku di situs itu, dan ternyata aku mendapat satu buah pesan, aku klik icon pesan dan ternyata kim kai yang mengirimi pesan, isinya "kamu dapat jawabannya?", langsung aku balas saat itu juga "aku sudah dapat". Dan saat itu mulailah chat antara aku dengan kim kai. Saat chat aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta ID line kimkai yang ternyata bahwa dia adalahg seorang pilot dan lebih tua 4 tahun dariku.

Setiap detik kami melakukan chat kecuali saat dia sedang terbang.

Kai hyung aku memanggilnya, saat ini dialah yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku walaupun hanya lewat sms, tapi aku senang. Walau hanya smsan tapi aku merasa dia berada disampingku dan berbicara seperti biasa.

Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi tidak ada inisiatif dari kai hyung untuk mengajakku bertemu. Hingga saku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan "hyung, mari bertemu?". Kai hyung membalas dengan ragu "mmmm... kapan ya lu? Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu tapi aku gak tau kapan bisa leluasa bertemu denganmu." Dengan kecewa aku membaca pesan itu dan membalasnya "okeilah hyung aku akan menunggumu".

Sudah 2 hari smsku tidak dibalas dengan kai hyung, aku rasa dia sedang flight tapi rasanya 2 hari seperti 2 tahun, dengan tidak sabaran aku mengiriminya pesan "mari kita bertemu". "hyung kau dimana?"."hyung kau pasti tampan" dan masih banyak lagi pesan yang aku kirim.

Dimalam hari akhirnya dia membalas pesanku "aku memang tampan lu, tapi kamu pasti lebih tampan dariku. Mari kite bertemu besok sabtu jam 4 sore jemput aku dibandara".

Ding!ding!

Handphoneku berbunyi dan kulihat owwww kai hyung, aku membaca dengan senyum sumringah mungkin unjung mulutku sudah sampai telinga. Hehehe... aku senang bukan main. Tak lupa kau membalas "gomawo, mari kita bertemu besok sore aku akan menunggumu".

aku berpikir untuk membuat sejenis kertas karton yang sudah aku tulis, "43 HARI, AKU MENUNGGU UNTUK BERTEMU DENGANMU KAI HYUNG" begitulah tulisannya stelah selesai aku memilih untuk tidur aga cepat hari esok.

Keesokan harinya

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.10. aku baru sampai, aku takut kai hyung sudah pergi karena aku telat. Kulirik jam kulihat hp ga ada pemberitahuan yang masuk. Sudah pukul 16.30 tidak ada kabar dari kai hyung. Aku menelponnya tidak diangkat, kutelpon lagi tidak diangkat, aku kirim pesan tidaki dibalas. Hingga pukul 17.00

Akhirnya Kai Hyung mengirimiku pesan yang berisi "maaf luhan, aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena aku merasa tidak enak badan"

Disaat itu pula kau merasa seakan-akan dunia runtuk, aku tak berdaya hingga aku terjatuh duduk dilantai dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi aku tetap membalas sms kai hyung "_why? Aku sudah ada di bandara 1 jam yang lalu hyung. Yasudah jika hyung merasa tidak enak badan aku akan pulang."_

Dengan rasa penuh kekecewaan aku pulang, sampai dirumah aku lihat hp, tidak ada notifikasi. Bahkan kai hyung tidak membalas pesanku, ada apa ini apakah sakitnya parah?.

Pukul 22.00

Ding!

From : kai hyung

Maaf aku tidak enak badan, dan lagi aku sibuk

Setelah membaca aku memutuskan untuk menelepon kai hyung.

Nada dering berbunyi tapi tidak diangkat. Aku coba lagi malah dimatikan. Aku makin curiga, sesibuk apapun kai hyung dia tidak pernah menolak telponku.

Akhirnya aku sms "apa kamu benar sibuk? Tidak biasanya kamu menolak panggilanku?"

Dengan cemas aku menunggu jawabannya, 10 menit kemudian

From : kai hyung

Maaf, aku lagi sama pacar lelakiku lu.

JEDERRR BAGAI TERSAMBAR PETIR AKU FREEZE SEKETIKA..

Bersambung...

Hehehehe aloha kenalin aku cat something, ini ff ke2 tapi yang pertama aku share diffn.. RCL ya please... aku tau itu mebosankan, maklum baru belajar jd tolong bantuannya... makasih yang udah mau baca dan review.


End file.
